What Once Was
by Eternity of Night
Summary: When only Angel and one else are left in the house, what will happen? More importantly, will she be able to deal with her clouded feelings? Warning: This is out of the norm and will probably offend you. Do not read if you're a Brit or don't like me.Onesho


**A/N: I'm sick of the same damned clichés over and over, and the same damned pairings. Seriously, it's Fax on everything. So, here's mine. Warning: This will probably offend you. And I don't really give a fuck.**

I hummed lowly, passing my hand over my brother's again. Gaz flashed a quick smile at me, and I smiled back.

"We're going out," Max called to us.

I smirked. Nine years and six bottles of beer, and I convinced Max she loved Fang.

As they swept out the door, I heard a window slide open above my head, on the second floor, and two people drop out.

_That leaves me and Gaz,_ I thought quietly. I looked up at my brother, now seventeen, and sighed quietly. "Wanna watch a movie or something?"

He nodded slightly, picking up the remote.

Immediately after the TV turned on, I snatched it and changed the channel to History. I grinned cheekily at him.

After a while, I slid into his lap, letting my mind open to his mental voice.

_Jesus… she fits right there. Dammit… I can't…_ He paused in his thoughts. _Move, please…_ It was a silent plea to get off of him, that I know he didn't expect to be heard. And I didn't get off him; instead, I slid slowly around on his lap. _Oh, fuck… I hope she doesn't feel that…_

I felt him hardening beneath his jeans, and smiled slightly. "Getting a little excited?" I questioned softly.

"It's wrong," he muttered.

I smirked and kissed him. "You know that saying, it's only against the rules if you get caught?" I kissed him again. "It's only wrong if someone knows."

He looked at me for a moment, then kissed me gently, holding the back of my head with one hand, the other tugging slightly at my shirt.

"Impatient, aren't we?" I inquired. "You can wait a moment…"

I kept shifting on him, before wrapping my legs around his waist. "My room," I commanded. "Now."

He stood up and carried me, kissing me along the way. I pulled myself as tight as I could against him, loving the feel of his body pulled tight against mine.

"Angel," he whispered, "how much longer are you going to make me wait?"

"A little while," I replied vaguely, letting our lips brush before standing slowly and then laying on my bed.

I let out a soft breath and beckoned him to move closer. He slid onto my bed, letting out a breath. "You're fifteen," Gaz reminded me gently. "This could cause serious problems… if you became pregnant, the—"

"I'll be fine," I snapped. "If you don't want to fuck me, just say it."

He smiled slightly. "I want to do it… I just… want to make sure that you really do."

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be up here, about to get violently fucked." I grinned cheekily at him before I pulled off my shirt.

His eyes slid over my chest before flitting back to my face, and I blushed slightly.

He quickly undid my bra, and kissed the nipple, kneading the other breast. I groaned softly.

He unzipped my jeans, sliding them down slowly. "You aren't wearing anything else," he noted.

I blushed even deeper. "Well… if we aren't going anywhere, I usually don't…"

My brother smirked down at me, kissing my breast again. "Really…"

I heard a slight rustling as he took off his pants, but didn't look down. _Jesus, I can't believe I'm about to do this with Angel… my damned sister…_

I kissed him gently. "You don't have to," I said softly.

In reply, he kissed me hard on the lips.

I pulled off his shirt, and looked up and down his frame. I let my white wings spread out, fanning over the bed. My brother let out his brown wings as well. I turned us over quickly, grinning.

It faded for a moment. "Gaz… if I become pregnant…"

"What happened to your confidence?" He asked, slightly mockingly, kissing me gently. "You won't," he promised.

I sighed and relaxed. "I'm just… concerned. If we had a child… it might be deformed."

Gaz sighed. "I know, and I'm concerned about it, too…" He slipped one finger inside me. "But, still, we've come this far, we might as well go all the way."

I let out a low moan as pleasure ran through my sensitive body.

A few minutes of pumping one finger in and out, he added another one.

I let out another moan, louder this time, as pleasure raced from my toes to the tips of my wings.

A few minutes later, and he skipped a step, pushing in his other two.

I felt it building up and let out a groan before I came on his hand.

I let out a soft breath. "Jesus, that felt good."

"I can't wait," he murmured gently before pulling his hand out.

He turned us again, positioning himself. And when he shoved himself in, there was pain, but, overpowering that, was the pleasure tingling all the way up my body.

I let out a small noise, halfway between a grunt and a groan. "Fuck," I mutter, "that feels… so good…" I let out the same noise as he started going in and out at a steady pace.

I dug my fingernails into his skin, barely holding in my screams of pleasure.

When he orgasmed, I let out a breath. "Not done yet," I whispered, pulling his sweaty form against mine, "another time."

He nodded and started up again, at a faster pace, pressing his lips feverishly against mine. I kissed him back, hard.

He came again, quicker this time.

Snuggling against him, I breathed heavily. "That was amazing," I whispered softly.

"You held together pretty well," he noted gently. "I barely heard a noise from you."

I smiled slightly. "If Max can hold it in, so can I."

He laughed. "You mean they…?"

I nodded. "That's why I couldn't really control my sexual desire."

He smirked and kissed me. "I feel sorry for you…" He yawned.

I smiled, then yawned as well. "Wow," I mumbled sleepily, "looks like sex has odd effects on the super-sensitive body."

Gaz laughed and nodded, kissing me again.

"Time to sleep," he murmured.

I snuggled against him and fell unconscious.

* * *

I woke, a few hours later, to the sound of Max screaming. I blinked and opened my eyes to see the woman I viewed as a big sister staring at me. "What did you two do?"

I blinked again. "Had sex," I mumbled. "Can't blame me, having to listen to you and Fang."

Max let out a shaky breath. "Get your clothes on. I need to have a talk with you."

**A/N: I'm probably gonna post a follow-up to this once I'm done with my other two.**


End file.
